


Can't we make it work?

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, i come bearing more angst, oh boooy here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from a tumblr anon: “We can make it work! Let’s run away together, you and me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't we make it work?

“We can make it work!” Boba  points to the far side of the meditation chamber. “We could leave now and never look back. We could run away.”

Vader watches Boba, shoulders slumping as he sighs. “No, Fett, we couldn’t.”

“What do you mean we couldn’t? No one will question it!”

“What of my master?”

“Fuck Sidious!” Boba scowls, taking a step towards Vader. “You’re a _person_ , Vader, not his damn toy.”

Vader fixes Boba with a tired smile. He appreciates how adamant Boba is that he isn’t a weapon or a monster. Sometimes he truly feels human with the other man.

“I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong.”

“We could make it work.” Boba insists. Vader shakes his head.

“We couldn’t. He would kill us both.”

“Not without a fight. He couldn’t take us both.”

“You don’t know that, Boba.”

“We could find out.” Boba’s fists clenched, determined. Vader sits down, taking a deep breath.

“The cost would be too great. I won’t risk losing you.”

“What if I lose _you_? What if he decides it’s time to find a new person to fuck with and gets rid of you? What then? I can’t lose you.” Boba’s nails are digging into his palms through his gloves.

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”


End file.
